


corn

by pipsqueakparker (lafbaeyette)



Series: fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, corn maze, snogging in a corn maze, the greatest of fall activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/pipsqueakparker
Summary: “Let’s do the maze,” I suggest, looking around for signs to lead us toward it. He huffs again.I stop, pulling him to a halt next to me, and lean in until my lips brush over his ear.“Come on, Basil,” I whisper, and I can practically feel him shiver when I say his name. “Haven’t you ever wanted to snog me in a corn field?”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949911
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	corn

**Author's Note:**

> day 12: corn
> 
> this is where the prompts start connecting! well, at least this one connects to an earlier prompt. this ficlet serves as a little prequel to day 5: [hayride](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F26838343&t=YzgwMTc1NWE5NTc2MTI5YWU5ODIwNjAzZTc2NDMwYTllZmIxOWUxMCw1NjVJOHVLSg%3D%3D&b=t%3ASMW11ETEjiS5Pnd1uRpWDQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpipsqueakparker.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631154233095454720%2Fday-5-hayride-baz-pitch-wouldnt-be-caught-dead&m=1&ts=1602606102)
> 
> enjoy this lovely, semi-spicy corn

**SIMON**

Sometimes getting Baz to agree to do a thing is like pulling teeth. He’s very stubborn. And has something against fun fall activities.

I want to go to this farm I read about online, it has a hayride and a pumpkin patch and a corn maze. It’s called the _Ah-maize-ing Maize Maze_ and I think that’s well clever.

Baz does not, so it takes some extra persuading to get him to agree. A sneaky kiss, some whispered promises. He’s basically like a child, if you promise him a reward he’ll do it.

That’s the only way I was able to get him out here, to this farm. He’s been pretending to be moody about it all day, huffing around and stalking about like he’s too proud to be here. It’d be right annoying if I didn’t see right through it. I wish he’d just cut the act.

I take his hand in mind, lacing our fingers together and rubbing my thumb over his skin in a sweet gesture. I feel him melt a little beside me: a success.

“Let’s do the maze,” I suggest, looking around for signs to lead us toward it. He huffs again.

I stop, pulling him to a halt next to me, and lean in until my lips brush over his ear.

“Come on, Basil,” I whisper, and I can practically feel him shiver when I say his name. “Haven’t you ever wanted to snog me in a corn field?”

He snorts. “I can honestly say the thought has never crossed my mind.”

“Well, now it has. What’d’ya say?” I try to waggle my brows at him, but from the amused look on his face I know I’m doing a poor job of it. It’s making him smile, at least, so that’s a win.

He finally sighs and rolls his eyes all dramatically, which means he’s purposefully overreacting. “Fine, Snow, whisk me away to this maze you’re so adamant on ravishing me in.”

“Sorry — I believe I was saying _you_ would be ravishing _me_.”

“We’ll just have to see how things pan out.”

**BAZ**

I don’t think corn mazes are the sexiest of places to snog your boyfriend, but Snow seems to be determined to prove me wrong.

As soon as we separate from the group of visitors we entered with he pulls me off toward a dead end and pushes me into the stalks of corn. His mouth is on mine in an instant, hands cupping my cheeks. His palms are so _warm_ against my skin; it’s been a cool, breezy day so the heat from his hands and mouth are definitely welcome.

I slip my hand into his hair, playing with the curls as we swap sweet, slow kisses. His lips drag over mine as if we have all the time in the world, as if there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing. He tastes like caramel and something sharper when he licks into my mouth, he smells like baked goods and earth, everything about him is all encompassing at this moment.

One of Simon’s hands falls from my face to my waist, pulling me closer even as he pushes us further into the corn stalks. Any other time I’d probably be more concerned with my hair getting caught and messed up by the plants, or the stalks scratching at my skin, but Simon Snow’s kisses are far too distracting to get hung up on anything else. We move together like we’re _meant to_. His mouth on mine feels like the most natural thing in the world.

His fingers find their way under my shirt and jumper, still so much warmer even than my covered back. I make a soft sound against his lips and he trails his fingers up further, letting his nails scrape lightly over my skin. I shiver and press in closer.

Our kisses grow quicker, more heated, more passionate. Simon’s biting and sucking at my lips and tongue, and I can’t hold back the moan that escapes. My hands are scrabbling at his back, just trying to pull him closer, closer, and _closer still_. His have made their way into my trousers, then into my pants.

He’s cupping my arse, squeezing, and I moan into him again, hips rocking into him on their own accord. It all feels so _good_ , and then—

“ _Fuck_ ,” I hiss, jumping away from him — well, as much as I can when he’s still holding onto my arse. Simon’s eyes are dark, pupils blown, but wide with surprise.

“Wha—?” He pulls his hands back, and it’s in that moment that I feel _something_ on my back. I wriggle around, turn my back to Simon, try to get out ‘ _I feel something on my back, do you see anything?’_ , but instead there’s a series of strangled sounds and I just lift the back of my jumper.

“Oh, shit!” Simon exclaims. He slaps at my back and I swear again from the sharp sting. “Shit, sorry, Baz — There was a spider.”

There’s still a strange burning sensation on my bum, where I felt the first shock of pain just a moment ago. A _spider_.

_Fuck_.

“Are you alright, love?” Simon asks, ever the gentleman he’s rubbing soothingly over the spot he just smacked.

“I—” I sigh, just a bit, because I don’t want what probably just happened to be true. “I think it bit me.”

“What? Where?” From the corner of my eye I can see him leaning down to get a better look at my back. Rather than force the words out of my mouth, because this is probably one of the most embarrassing things that could have happened, I try to gesture to the affected area.

But Snow is thick. So fucking thick.

“I don’t see anything—”

“My arse, Snow, I think it bit me on the arse.”

Simon’s quiet for a moment, then, “Oh. Do you want me to…?” I feel his fingers at the edge of my trousers and I give a small nod. The cold hits me as soon as he’s pulled the fabric down and I shiver.

I swear when the pad of his finger presses at the sore area and he confirms my worst fears.

I do, in fact, have a spider bite on my right arse cheek.

_Fucking great_.

Simon pulls me back out of the corn stalks, trying to find one of the emergency exits we were promised would be here when we came into the maze. It only takes a few minutes until we’re back out, and Simon’s finding us directions to an infirmary to have my bite checked.

I’m sure this will be something we laugh at some day, but now I’m sitting in an infirmary on some tourist-y pumpkin patch farm after getting bitten on the arse while canoodling with my boyfriend in a corn maze.

This might be my lowest point.

And then he suggests we go on the hayride next and I truly don’t know which is worse.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [@pipsqueakparker](https://pipsqueakparker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
